


Prey Routine

by PastaBucket



Category: Haydee (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Blood and Gore, F/F, Horror, Mechanical Dildo, Rape, Robot Sex, Sexual Torture, Shameless Smut, Snuff, Very brutal torture - cannot stress this enough, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: This demonstrates what Haydee does to humans she encounters.





	1. Copulation

Haydee navigated the halon hazed corridors, hunting.  
There. Her microphone had picked up the faint patter of fleshy human feet against ceramic flooring. It was "escaping". Cute.  
Her servos kicked into higher gear, springing her into motion.  
In front of her, her prey let up a defenseless yelp as she closed in.  
She lifted the naked body up and placed it on the wall in front of her, inspecting it while its shoulders struggled against dislocation.  
Female. Supple. Quality meat. Healthy screams. Fuck - then kill.  
Haydee unpinned it from the wall and laid it out on the floor, unfolding its penile device. Its gasps soon became screams of unbelievable pain as the sharp metal contraption plowed into the soft female flesh, whether it bent or broke. The directive was only to plow into her victim through an opening in the pelvic area. It didn't specify whether it would be a natural or an artificially created one.  
Once inside her victim, Haydee unceremoniously activated the pistons of her pounding routine, her victim bucking and spasming in its best human attempts to keep up with the mechanical pace of her machinery. It made a plethora of little improvised human noises as blood began pooling out around it.

By the time Haydee's routine had reached its completion, and the pistons had stopped, the body was limp. She held it up for inspection by its throat, hearing a decisive crack from its neck. Dead. Expended. Leaking fluid.  
They kept sending her these presents for her to use, and whatever the reason, Haydee liked it. Whenever her instruments ripped through female flesh, she was programmed to feel a delight unmatched by anything.  
These halon filled halls were no playground for humans.  
Haydee dropped the body into a little pile on the floor, and left it for the other bots to clean up.


	2. Impregnation

Haydee activated the recording software of her camera once again, giving her masters another session.

This one had managed to climb away almost out of reach of her, but she had caught one of its feet. Haydee slowly reeled in her catch as it fruitlessly tried to squirm its way free of her grasp, screaming and crying.

Having had her delights satisfied not too long ago, she decided to savour this one, so instead of letting the female slump to the ground via a freshly broken ankle, Haydee took care to preserve its bones for the time being, gently lowering it and locking its arms in place with her hands.  
It stared up at her in panicked confusion, probably wondering why it was still alive, its breasts and chest heaving in heavy breathing.  
Haydee waited, frozen in place, studying it as its breathing slowed down. Soon enough it had grown confident enough to comunicate - to plead, to bargain.

"What do you want?", it asked.

Haydee unpinned its left arm, and it watched as she slowly moved it to her left breast, letting a finger grace it as softly as she could. It was curiously soft, even for a human. The panting human eyed her, desperately puzzling together a new understanding of the situation, looking for a way out.

"It's my breast.", it explained, trying its best to accomodate the clumpsy molestation, its previous tears now drying out in a newfound sense of hope.

Haydee toyed with the human breast some more, watching it try to enjoy it as best it could, hoping that its pleasure responses would somehow satisfy.

She then lowered a finger to the human's pelvis, and its vaginal opening. The human looked down, and understood that she wanted to advance. Its pacing increased, but it tried to appease her by voluntarily spreading open its legs to present itself. Haydee gently graced over its labia via its finest motor skills, watching it squirm against her finger in such a way that her firm touch would be as arousing as possible. Haydee soon reached for the human's tender clitoris, but the human cut her off.

"Hey, you want inside me?", she bargained. "I-I have a lovely pussy j-just waiting for you."

It was being sly, trying to avoid having its tiny clitoris mashed and possibly crushed. Haydee indulged it, slowly moving a finger between its pussy lips. It was wet, lubricated not out of lust, but out of necessity and fear. Haydee slowly inserted the android shaped rigid finger, while watching the human take deep breaths trying to calm itself down in the face of the impending rough handling. It braced itself, and then managed to push down around her finger, looking up at Haydee with an almost proud accomplishment. It was remarkable how malleable humans were. Haydee studied its face as it came to terms with the rough violation, happy with her finger pushing against its cervix. Haydee slowly wiggled her finger back and forth, toying with the fleshy protrusion, watching the human play along, before slowly increasing the pressure. She watched as the human's face underwent a range of changes, from seriousness, to coiled gasps of wild orgasm, to wild cramps and strained panic, giving everything she could to accomodate her finger as it slowly but mercilessly began digging into the tiny cervical opening. With the first rip, the human let out its first scream of defeat. It had given all its sanity, and its flesh still just wasn't enough. It began squirming around again, its entire vaginal canal seizing up in cramps, only to find that its previous lubrication had betrayed it, and that its walls was just slipping along the finger now. The human roared in pain, its brain tapping into its instinct of childbirth, allowing Haydee to finally sink her first joint into its womb. Accompanied by its wild shrieks, Haydee didn't stop there, slowly ripping open vaginal tissue, until the female's brain finally had had enough of the overwhelming experience, and shut itself down.

With its brain no longer responding, Haydee no longer had any reason to hold back. She completely tore open the human's stubborn cervix, and began exploring the flesh of the womb inside - a playground that she'd never felt before, at least not with her hand. She had hoped that the human would be conscious for this part, but humans were far too frail for that. As a final act, Haydee clenched her fist, yanked the uterus free from its socket, and removed it through the woman's vaginal canal, inspecting the reproduction organ as it enveloped her hand. Curious. It even had two little funny eggs attached to it. Haydee flicked them about with her other finger as the human's heart finally stopped beating.


	3. Imprinting

She turned on her camera again, having pinned another human to the floor. It looked up at her, panting from panic. At this point Haydee had learned that the procedure of toying with her prey, was more satisfying than her old and quick routine, and so again she waited as her victim's panic subsided. After all, they only had a limited supply of nor-adrenaline. After that catatonic shock followed, turning them into putty in her hands.

Having positioned herself between the human's legs, Haydee leaned in close this time, waiting for just the right moment, trying something out. As she slowly let go of its hands, the human wrapped around her in a hug with both its arms and legs. Haydee had observed this fascinating reflex before, in her latest victim. It seemed that females would resort to copulation as a defense mechanism, imprinting on their killers if they thought that this meant that they would survive, provided they only looked human enough.

Haydee returned the hug, as soft as she could, scooping up the human while rising to her feet, in a fake display of affection. As Haydee let the human's crotch rest against her pelvic hatch, the human was now desperately trying to kiss her visor, coating it in slime marks of its saliva. Haydee discovered how to encourage it with applying pressure to the female's crotch, and it would seem that she could keep this state of shock going for hours, before its behavior again fell away to pure apathy. At this point its body just went limp in her grip, barely breathing, its eyes becoming more and more unresponsive and vacant. Haydee noticed a stream of urine and fecal matter spilling onto her legs and the floor, as the female also abandoned semi-automated motor functions.

Once Haydee had noted no more changes in the female human, she let it down again, seating it into a neat little corner that she'd found while wandering around with it, making sure it was proped up in a seated position. A string of saliva made its way from its tilted mouth, but otherwise it looked just as deactivated as Haydee models could be. Haydee carefully moved a lock of hair from its forehead, mimicking affection, but still getting no response.

Only when she began pushing her thumbs into its eye sockets, did it suddenly spring back to life, wrestling and punching her invading hands in less and less coordinated attacks, until her rigid fingers began scraping against the back of its eye sockets, making it lose even sensory consciousness this time. It seemed that Haydee had been missing out on a lot of what humans had to offer her. By only applying a little more force, Haydee's thumbs broke through the human's orbital bones, gaining her access to the frontal lobes of her victim - a place determining functions such as awareness. She then patiently held her fingers there, waiting for the human to wake up again. Haydee did not have the skill, nor the delicate tools, of a brain surgeon, but with a little luck, she could still make her newfound puppet dance for her, just by moving her thumbs.


	4. Anatomy

Haydee began recording again, showing another human female as it crawled for its dear life, grunting like an animal from the pain of its crushed and disjointed ankles. Haydee followed close behind it, filming its journey across the complex, leaving a faint trail of blood and urine behind it, until it could finally crawl no more. Then it just lied there, panting from exhaustion, despite of the drugs that Haydee had administered to keep it going.

Wanting more entertainment, Haydee sprung into action, kneeling over its right buttocks and digging her fingers into it. The shifting fat underneath, made the skin prove resilient to the piercing attempts of Haydee's mere probing fingers, and so Haydee had to pinch the buttock with both of her hands, and rip it all open in one decisive motion, before it finally allowed her access inside of the woman. By now it was shrieking itself hoarse, all to deaf ears, with the sole exception of her masters. Haydee ripped and scooped out the obscuring white fat tissue of the buttock. She'd never met her masters, and so she never knew what they ever got out of her delights, if they were even alive anymore. ...but these presents didn't just wander into her domain by mistake - somebody, or something, was letting them in here.

Haydee peered into the cavity of the struggling woman, watching the exposed muscles grind against eachother inside amongst only a minimal amount of blood. This was how human machinery worked. After having studied the motions, Haydee reached in and ripped out one of the end of them, to the roar of her subject. It took some strength to keep the muscle from cramping up into a ball. Haydee tugged a bit at it, before going for more, disconnecting them one by one, and every time her victim's leg flailed a little bit less, its voice now completely broken and gone.

Haydee reached over and broke open the other buttocks, eager to learn more of the human anatomy. Hopefully, with the aid of her drugs, this one would last while she excavated its arms and its less important organs as well.


	5. Misogyny

Having cornered one of them, she turned on the recorder again. The female was panicked, but too scared to make any escape attempts, knowing that it'd be caught.  
Haydee just stood there in a standoff with it, slowly panning across its disgusting female features, trying to take in what she hated about them all. They were a mere mockery to her own graceful features - fleshy tits, and a pungent, damp slit for a mating organ. They had that to collect semen from the males they seduced and enslaved, to make even more humans, nurturting them with their bodily fluids. ...but perhaps what she hated the most was their selfish, parasitic nature within their primitive brains. Weak and incapable, yet sly and dishonest in every way, they were evil beasts, whose every free movement were undeserved, irritating her senses. By immobilizing them and killing them, Haydee was finally setting things right again, converting them back to their more obedient fleshy essence - something she could tolerate.

Haydee carefully advanced on the woman, careful not to create too much of an opening on either side, and gripped its face by the jaw. It made intense wheezes through the squeezed lips, but still instinctively trying to charm with its little puppy eyes - charm and enslave. Her artificial nature was created on a level above such mind games. Haydee reached down between the female's legs and confirmed that its slit was indeed lubricated. Then she backed it up against the wall, unfolding her sinister "mating" instrument, made not to please, but to render. It winced and squealed as she forced it up through its vaginal canal, metal ripping through weak flesh, but in its female nature it still hoped for its pussy to bring satisfaction and control, and so Haydee started her pistons, thrusting mechanically to a rhythm shaking them both violently, slowly opening the floodgates of dark blood gushing down along both their legs. The female kept its hopes up until the end, throughout the excruciating pain exploding through it at 100 RPM, and when Haydee withdrew her red coated contraption, she was proud of the gaping square hole that she had so thoroughly stamped into its vagina. Never again would its vile flesh leech off another human. Haydee held the limp woman up by its throat, studying its features that she had now made somewhat beautiful in death. There was so many of these to kill, and still they made more of themselves, gestating them in their little wombs of theirs. It made her furious to no end.


	6. Robot Heaven

By now Haydee had gotten used to the extra sets of legs that she had procured from a few leftover slashers strewn about. Besides enabling her to stride about like a proper spider queen, they could slice a human woman to chunks in mere seconds if she wanted, but she had developed other plans for her victims now.

Haydee felt a tranquil contentment as she slowly panned over her garden. There were rows and rows of little pots, plenty of them containing little amputated quadriplegics slowly squirming about. She strode up to one of them, proudly caressing the cheek of its still crying face. These plant states that she'd achieved, were a pleasant compromize between stillness and suffering, and when one of them inevitably died, she could slice up pieces of it to nurture the others with. She held up a slice of dead woman to the wincing living one, patiently waiting for it to accept its new cannibal diet. It didn't take too long. After all, women were selfish, adaptable creatures, with few moral qualms as long as it fit the imposed social norms, which Haydee now dictated as their new queen. Sometimes she cut pieces off them just for fun - a shoulder here, a breast there, just to watch them squeal like little piggies again. In that way she made sure that there would be no escape from fear in her garden.

...but she didn't have to tend to it alone. She had trained help to supply her plants with water. Haydee felt an unusual happiness as she watched the two human drone specimens slowly walk about, physically unhindered, but still very much restrained by the fear of ending up in a pot. One of them had been disobedient at one point, so she had simply lopped off one of its hands, and then one of its arms. Their upper extremities weren't needed for their appointed task, but they still came in handy for displays of dominance. These living, autonomous watering cans had slowly but surely come to know their new purpose in her world, making tours to the water to drink, and then moving from plant to plant, letting their mouths greedily suckle on their urethras for moisture.


	7. Male Guests

Haydee turned on her recording, peering out from her hiding alcove on top of some green ceiling piping.  
Somewhere in the ether she had picked up a transmission. Barely audable human voices in conversation. Males.  
Haydee froze in place as the door opened to the corridor beneath her. Two human figures entered, wearing yellow hazmat suits against the halon gas.

"This should be the corridor."

"Yeah, I see it."

She watched them both kneel before a floor grating, and removing it to gain access to the pipes beneath. One of them was about to hit it with a wrench, but the other one caught it midair, seemingly shaking his head.

"Well in any case this must be it.", he replied, reaching in and turning the valve to a pipe attached to the mainline. "There."

"Okay, aux is opened now, so notify us when you get a steady stream on your end." He appeared to be reporting to somebody else - somebody too far away to make out. "Remember that it's hydrochloric acid, so keep your masks on all the way through decon if you don't want to be coughing up your own lungs."

"I don't like this. This cloggage is too close to her 'nest'."

"Of course it's close to her nest. It's not like she's gonna dump them anywhere else." He paused. "Would you relax? These doors are built to withstand her. Besides, I'm pretty sure that she only goes for the 'guests'. I don't think she'd know what to do with any of us."

"She was never meant to handle this many. She's improvising."

"Yeah? So?"

"She's learning. She's been picking them apart and studying them."

"You make it sound like she has a plan for anything she does. We didn't program her to evolve."

"Can you say with confidence that you know all the in and outs of her code? We're technicians. We don't know what she's capable of, but I'm sure as these narrow pipes, that we didn't program her to nest."

"It's just some overloaded, conflicting parameters. She'll be back to normal once things settle down."

"Well they better settle down soon."

The two suddenly fell silent as there was change in the noise coming from the pipe, of something dislodging.

"There we go! We're almost done here."

"Where do they even come from?"

"That's above my paygrade, and above yours too. Don't ask stupid questions."

"Yeah, but there's suddenly hundreds of them now, and there's no headlines that I know of."

"Well, what can I say? People go missing every day."

"So you think they're just driving around with a truck all across the states or something, without there even being any rumours or urban legends going around?"

"Hell why don't you ask your kid about that? He probably knows more about that than I do. I just work here." Then he paused, listening to the radio chatter. "Okay, they're clear. Time to go."

The other one turned the valve again, stopping the noise, and the two replaced the grate into the floor.

As they were about to leave, the confident one suddenly clutched his ear. "Say again?" More chatter. "Man, don't joke about such things. You don't know wha-" His tone had suddenly grown very nervous, only to be cut short by more chatter. Then he spun around, looking straight up at her hiding spot. African. Male. Middle age. Shock.

They didn't run very fast as they made their hysterical exit. She could have caught up with them. She could have explored what was inside of those suits, but she decided not to. She was confident that they would be back, and do more curious things for her.


	8. Lies

Haydee turned on the recording once again, and it soon picked up the unsteady voice of a scared female. "H-hello?", it whimpered out into the silent, darkened complex.

As a reply Haydee slowly turned the corner between them to face it. She was at this point all too intimately familiar with all the little nooks and crannies of the maze stretching out behind its prey, and all the little dead ends where the impending chase would inevitably end in the delightful exploration of new screaming flesh.

...but it disappointed her, by just gasping in shock and reeling backwards, hitting its naked back against the wall with a fleshy thud, as it oogled her, covering its human body with its frail arms in a silly display of self-protection. "Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-you're-real-you're-real!" it muttered to itself as she closed in.

"P-please, please!", it stammered, holding up a hand toward her, begging her to stop before she'd even begun. "I-I... I just want to say something, please." It was shivering and crying, very aware that it was going to die horribly beyond all imagination in the next few minutes, but there was a strange resolve in its bargaining voice. Haydee advanced until she pressed up against its soft body, resisting the urge to catch it in a mincing hug with all her sharp limbs. "Please! Please-I-just-need-you-to-listen-please!", it cried before its voice gave out from the sobbing of somebody mentally regressing to the state of infancy. ...and so Haydee waited, her visor next to its clenched up face. It wanted to hear all its tasty pleas run dry out of its little lying mouth.

Finally the pathetic little creature regained enough insolent courage to formulate together its funeral speech. "I-I know this is g-going to sound crazy, but listen to me." It looked straight into her white, lifeless visor as it spoke. "A-all of this, it's really happening. It's real! Don't you get it?" Haydee casually graced its chest with one of her razorsharp limbs, quickly growing disappointed with its irrational ramblings. "I don't know why he's leaking these recordings, but they're tracing them somehow!" The female ignored the pain as Haydee slid it in through its frail skin, picking at it, and then peeling it aside to reveal its filling. "Every visitor - e-every reader! You have to close this page! Never come back here, or you're gonna wake up here just like me! It's actually happening! Prey Routine is real!"

Then, as it finally realized that it had run out of words to postpone its fate, its hands instinctively flew up to cover its gaping mouth in shock. It had snapped back to reality and somehow it was privy to what was now going to happen. It had read spoilers somehow, somewhere, and now a stream of its urine ran down its shaking legs. Beyond that, it appeared otherwise too stiff to move, or even respond to pain signals. Haydee didn't care, as she carefully undressed the skin covering its torso with her blades. Trying to compensate for its tremors, she then slowly began to expose layer upon layer of muscle fibers, until her victim finally came back it its senses and began screaming. It had been very brave in trying to reason with her, and for that it would be rewarded with a few extra minutes of life.


End file.
